Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z Again!
by daylight-chan
Summary: Sequel to the anime after the battle with Him. They'll be dealing with the normal villains, school work, social life and romance. Powerpuff Girls Z! Rated: T just in case Miyako/Takaai Momoko/Natsuki  Updated: Princess' Lonely Family Day
1. Last Day Of School! Starting of Summer!

_**a/n: **Hello! Welcome to this new story for Powerpuff Girls Z! I've watched that show before and I really liked it. I guess its just cause I liked Powerpuff Girls and now I LOVE anime so I guess that the reason. So I've watched all the episodes and I was wondering if there was any fanfics about the anime and thankfully there was. I really wanted to do something that seems like the sequel of the show and so I decided to make a fanfic about the time after the battle with Him. I hope you all enjoy it because I've spent all night writing and I hope you all like it. :} _

* * *

><p>The city of Tokyo was at peace for now and it was all thanks to the Powerpuff Z. Now we all know the origins of PPGZ. Let's refresh our minds shall we? In the lab of Professor Utonium, he created a new substance which he named, Chemical Z and one day, there came a giant iceberg in Tokyo bay and it cause a large climate change around the world. Professor Utonium's young 8-year old son, Ken, tested out the new chemical on the iceberg. That action destroyed the iceberg and returned the climate to its original state. But after that explosion of the iceberg, large streams of black and white light poured out of the iceberg and was spread around the city. The black lights hit anyone in its way and that person or animal turns into a monster! They corrupt the city and it's people. And for the white lights. They hit these three teenage girls. Akatsutsumi Momoko, Gotokuji Miyako, and Matsubara Kaoru. The white light gave the girls abilities and powers they never thought of and together they fight monsters and crime. The white light also hit the robot dog, Peach, who is connected to the girls in some sort of way and summons they when the girls are in need. The three fight with their super hero names. Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup. Even though they are heroes and is famous, they have to keep their true identities a secret and promised to not release their secret about being super heroines. They had to live their lives as well. Their normal lives.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LAST DAY: <strong>

It was finally that time of the year and it marks they end of their semester and the start of their long vacation break. Every single student in Tokyo Junior High is excited to spend their summer without worrying about school or anything at all.

"Yahoo! Finally! The last day! Goodbye tests and homework. Hello sweets and vacation!" Momoko cheered as the last bell rang, she jumped out of her seat and raised her arm up into the air, stretching her muscles like it lifted off all her worries about school. They finally got over their first year of junior high and they were lucky enough to pass their test so they can move on to the next grade. Even through all the classes they skipped while they fought crime, they were able to study and get through their work. It was hard being a heroine and a student.

"Hello, new release summer clothes!" Miyako said as she jumped out of her seat to join Momoko in her little celebration. The two joined hands and started to jump up and down and as they did their skirts were being to lift up from the air coming and going.

Kaoru noticed this and begin to walk over to them with her hands stuffed into her pockets. "Yo. You two should stop that. Remember that we're in a room filled with desperate and hormonal boys." The two girls stopped jumping and turn to see that their male classmates were staring at them. Well mostly at Miyako. Kaoru shakes her head and turned to face them. "Keep your eyes up. Pervs." The boys turned back and began to talk to each other and act like nothing happened. "Tsk." Kaoru laughed.

"Arigatou, Kaoru-san." Miyako said politely. "Neh. You're really tough aren't you. Even the boys are scared."

Momoko smacked her forehead. "You just noticed now Miyako?" Miyako just smiled and laughed. She turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru-san, what are you planning on downing during the summer?" She asked.

"I don't know. Spend time with my family. Practice soccer. Sit-" Kaoru listed but was interrupted by Momoko.

"Fighting crime." She said, smiling. Man, she really loves being Blossom and the 'leader' of PPGZ.

"Oh yeah and that too." Kaoru rolled her eyes. Don't get her wrong she likes fighting crime just as much as Momoko did but to be seen wearing a skirt that is at _that _length. It was too much to handle. That's why she likes having her other identity a secret. She wouldn't be caught _dead _wearing a skirt. Last time she actually liked wearing a skirt was when she was in kindergarten and that was when she wasn't too much of a tomboy and she wasn't a girly girl much either.

"Well, at least we don't have to come up with ridiculous lies about going to the infirmary during vacation." Miyako said trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kaoru headed for the door that lead to the hallway which was crowded with the whole school who was cheering and hugging each other goodbye and planning their next hang out. She stopped at the door way and looked over her shoulder. "You two going to the lab or what?" She smiled as she watched the two run up to her to join her in finding her locker and making their way out of the large sea of teens.

* * *

><p>"See you next year, Miyako-san."<p>

"See you later in practice, Mastubara."

"Bye-bye, Momoko-chan."

The goodbyes were said and they all left the school and walked their way to the lab.

"Neh, Miyako. A lot of boys confessed to you today. Why?" Momoko asked. It wasn't like she was curious or anything. She was just 'asking'.

"I'm not really sure why but it's flattering and sweet of them." Miyako said smiling as she looked down at the love letters that she was holding in her small hands.

"Yeah, yeah." Kaoru said. "Neh, Miyako, aren't you still seeing Takaai?" Miyako blushed when she heard the name of her first love. Her first childhood love.S She was getting really nervous and she was getting really embarrassed.

"Um...yes I still am seeing Takaa-chan." Miyako said. Her head was down and her face was bright red.

"Really. How is he?" Momoko asked. She raised one of her eyebrow and smirked to Kaoru's direction and Kaoru smirked back.

"Oh. He's doing much better than before. Thank you for asking."

"That's nice." Kaoru started. "Are you two going out?"

Miyako stopped walking. "STOP EMBARRASSING ME, PLEASE!"

* * *

><p>At the local market, a certain evil monkey is causing trouble again. Mojo Jojo was in his robot like usual. He smashed the fruits and knocked down anything that was in his way.<p>

He laughs as he watch the citizens run in fright of the oddly skinned monkey monster. This sort of panic was sent to the mayor and he sends, like he always do, the message on to the lab. "SEND THE POWERPUFF Z! MOJO IS ATTACKING THE MARKET!"

8-year old, Ken looks over to his best friend/pet robot dog and says. "Peach!" The small robot dog already knew what to do and jumped up and down as he calls out. "Powerpuff Z transform-da wan!"

* * *

><p>Soon the girls received their call and looked at each other and nodded.<p>

Momoko smiled at the two. "Let's go!" They all ran to the nearest alleyway to transform from their normal selves to the Powerpuff Girls Z.

_Hyper Blossom _

_Rolling Bubbles _

_Powered Buttercup _

* * *

><p>"haha-mojo." Mojo said. Mojo smashes another stand and watches as the fruits' juice spill out like a flood on the cement ground.<p>

"MOJO!" Feminine voices said. Mojo recognize that voice very well since he hears it most often. Mojo turns around to see three figures floating in the air staring down at him.

"Oh well if it isn't the Powerpuff Z." Mojo started and was about to continue but was interrupted.

"Yeah yeah. Let's skip you stupid rants. And just knock you out already." Buttercup said, annoyed.

Mojo was enraged by this. The fact that they didn't bother to listen to what he was going to say. He lifted the cap on his machine and pressed the button which launches three missiles at the girls.

"Apple Pie Shoot." Blossom threw her yo-yo at the missile that was aiming at her and the string wrapped around it and the yo-yo piece locked it in place and Blossom jumped and pulled it then she spun herself around and then let the missiles go and it was now facing right towards Mojo.

"Bubble Boing!" Bubbles took her staff and waved it and it release a giant bubble that blocked the missile that was aiming at her and it bounced off and made a sort of U-turn and was also aiming at Mojo.

"Swing Sonic." Buttercup swung her mallet at the missile and it bounced off the green light energy and was aiming at Mojo but more faster than the others.

All three of the missiles hit Mojo almost at the same time and, like always, his robot that he created out of his old ones, exploded and he was flying up in the sky.

"Bye-bye!" Blossom said as he blasts off, like Team Rocket from Pokemon.

* * *

><p>After hours at the lab doing absolutely nothing, the girls decided that it was time to return home to their families.<p>

Kaoru returned home to her apartment complex. She unlocks the door to her apartment and opens the door. "I'm home!" She slips off her sneakers and drops her book bag next to it. She walks into the living room only to find her father and two brothers in their own little wrestling match. Her father was the first one to notice that she was there watching them. "Oh. Kaoru, welcome back!" He was holding onto Dai, Kaoru's older brother in a head lock. Dai noticed Kaoru and said. "Yo! Welcome back, kiddo." Then he and her father continued their 'little' brawl.

"Welcome home, onee-chan." Kaoru's little brother, Shou, greeted her and then proceeded to jump on the two and was probably gonna leave a foot mark on wherever he lands.

Kaoru shakes her head and walks towards the kitchen where she helps her mother set out the table. Her mother was different from her brothers and father. She was gentle and kind and wasn't even into sport like they were. But she was a huge support to them all. Mostly to Kaoru. Kaoru looks up to her mother because she was the only female in the family and trusts her to get her out of a issue with the boys.

"Welcome back home, Kaoru." Her mother said, sweetly. "Can you help me set the table?" She motioned her head towards the bowls and chopsticks, since her hands were full and she was busy cooking.

"Don't I always, oka-san." Kaoru took the plates, bowls and chop sticks to the table. She finished setting up and she and her mother sat down before the three because they were 'busy'.

"Neh. Kaoru. Did you hear about that attack at the city's market?" She asks as she grabs her rice with her chopsticks.

Kaoru bites down on the egg that her mother had made for dinner. "Really?" She fakes as if she didn't know about the attack of Mojo.

"Yes. But the Powerpuff Z took care of that mess. I'm glad that I went shopping for groceries before the attack. That would've been quite an experience wouldn't it?" She asked, laughing. "Luckily, we have the Powerpuff Z to take care of our problems in crime." Kaoru smiled as she presses the bowl and starts eating her rice that way and was trying to conceal her smile. She was finally able to control her grin and placed the bowl down and licked the rice off her lips. "Yeah. Luckily."

* * *

><p>Momoko was sitting on her couch in her family room with a strawberry cake placed in front of her and the TV on with an anime on. This was great. She didn't have to worry about school work, grades, and getting up early. She get to eat treats and sweets and watchread anime and manga all she wants. She was completely happy. Until her sister came in the room and sat right next to her. Her little sister then starts to observe the cake in front of her and the one in front of Momoko. "Mama, is these the same height?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I cut them all evenly." Momoko heard her mother said. Judging by where the sound is coming from, Momoko is guessing that they came from the kitchen.

"But nee-chan looks bigger than mine!" She complained. Momoko couldn't help but roll her eyes as she grabs a fork and stabs the cake and taking a bite from it.

"There! I ate it. Its MINE!" Momoko said, claiming her cake. Her little sister was about to explode into anger.

"Mama! Momoko is being mean to me!" But there was no response from their mother and so Momoko smirked and took another bite.

"It's just things you're going to have to deal with, sis." Momoko said and she stuffs the whole cake into her mouth and disgustingly opening up her mouth wide to show her sister like it was evidence that the cake was indeed hers.

Her sister finally gives up and sits down with her arms across her chest. "Whatever." She said. "Hey. Onee-chan, did you hear about Powerpuff Z was fighting that monkey monster that I fought before?"

"Kuriko, you didn't 'fight' him. You just hit him with a broom, got scared and then ran away."

"Whateve! The Powerpuff Girls Z saved the day! Like always! I wanna be just like them when I grow up!" Kuriko stood on the couch with her arms all the way up in the sky. "I'm going to one day be part of the Powerpuff Z!"

Momoko smiled. She didn't like to admit it but she loves her sister but she can get annoying. _Really _annoying. But, hey, she was going to have to live with that until she get a job and a husband, so her sister wasn't **so **bad.

"It was probably thanks to Bubbles and Buttercup. I don't think that Blossom is really useful in the group." That broke Momoko's calm and nice attitude towards her sister to a cold and angry-like demeanor.

_WHY THAT LITTLE-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **PLEASE READ! _

_Hey so sidenotes. I wanted to add Takaa-chan. He and Miyako/Bubbles make a cute couple.  
>I hope that the fight scene (sorta) was good because I know that I suck at writing fight scenes. If you can't imagine it, its like the first fight with Mojo together.<br>I liked adding Kuriko in the last part because it's funny to see Momoko react to how her sister feels about her other self. its hilarious when she's pissed off and when Kaoru is too.  
>Should I add romance into this? [just so you know, I just don't want it to be PPGZ and RRBZ I want other people as well] I'm definitively putting TakkaiMiyako but what about Momoko and Kaoru? Momoko/Natasuki? _

_okay give me your feedback. ALSO ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT PLEASE FILL FREE TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! ^^ _


	2. Save the Forest: Fuzzy Trouble!

_**a/n: **Here's the second chapter! I'm pretty sure I did poorly on this because I finished it in an hour while watching the show. Hehe Multitasking. It's a habit. Well you know what they say. Old Habits die hard. Its a super short chapter. I'm kinda disappointed in myself for writing so short. But I know how to make it up for all of you. Probably gonna make another chappie and post it really quickly... It makes me feel better. Anyway, I have a test tomorrow...why am I NOT studying? Anyway here's the chapter. Also read the bottom Author's Note please. Arigatou! ^^ _

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Save the Forest!<p>

"Road trip. Road trip. Road trip!" The girls in the back of the moving van sang, much to Ken's dismaY who was sitting in the front seat next to his father who was driving the van to the forest which was far away from the noises of the large city of Tokyo.

"Can you girls be quiet back there?" Ken asked, annoyed by this.

"Shut up, Ken. You invited us so why are you tell us to by quiet?" Momoko said as she stuffs a oversized cookie into her large mouth and munching with much delight.

"May I ask, are you close to our distination?" Miyako asked Professor Utonium.

"Well, we're close to the forest so it will take approximently 10 more minutes." Professor said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Since it's finally summer time, it's nice to have a trip to somewhere peaceful. Thank you, Professor for taking us to this trip. We are very grateful." Miyako said with polietness that her grandmother had taught her everyday since her parents left her to go traveling. Her grandmother had to teach her everything about being a lady the hard way. As in nights with lectures and lessons which Miyako has grown use to for all those years spent with her oba-sama.

"No it's no problem at all." Professor Utonium said. "You girls are a part of our family."

Suddenly the van came to a stop. "Okay. We're here!"

* * *

><p>They spend their time in the forest just having a picnic and fishing but out of the sudden they heard a loud bang and look up at the sky to see black smoke steaming out. They all ran to towards the direction of where the smoke was coming from.<p>

When they got there, they were looking at the forest monster, Fuzzy Lumpkins who was running all over the place smacking the construction machines and was causing a rucuss with the workers.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins!" Ken yelped, not expecting his to be there at the forest after the girls kicked him out of the city and into the other side of the Earth. He didn't really expect Fuzzy to find his way back to the forest.

"Momoko-san. Kaoru-san." Miyako called to them and they nodded in return which tells her that they were ready to transform and to stop that mess.

_Hyper Blossom._

_Rolling Bubbles. _

_Powered Buttercup. _

"Yo! Fuzzy!" Buttercup called out hovering over the scene that he was creating. Fuzzy turned at the calling of his name and he looks up to see the three girls.

"What?" Fuzzy asked.

"What do you think you are doing causing such a mess with everyone here?" Bubbles asked. Even if she was demanding or insulting someone, it never seems to sound offensive.

"They are destroying my property." Fuzzy said pointing at the workers who was running in fright of the pink and somewhat hideous monster.

"Huh?" The three said.

"Is that true?" Blossom hovered over to ask one of the construction workers. But he didn't answer her question but only to scratch the back of his head and smile nervously. That only answered her question.

"That's cruel." Bubbles said as she hovered over to the worker.

"Why would you do that?" Blossom asked. She was at the point of almost scolding the older man.

"It wasn't our call. Mayor told us to." They answered all in unsion.

"Mayor?" The three said. Almost immediately, Buttercup grabbed out her compact out to ask the mayor herself. Blossom and Bubbles flew over to her side to see the mayor sitting at his desk doing absolutely nothing.

"Oh. Hello Powerpuff Z." The mayor said when he finally notice that the webcam was on.

"Mayor-shichou-sama, is it true that you hire these workers to destory the forest?" Bubbles asked.

"Well..."

"Well what?" Blossom asked, obviously furious by this.

"Well, I hired them so they can create a new amusement park for the people since it was in the people's best interest and also the forest didn't really have much. It's really isolated so..."

"What!" Fuzzy was indeed angry but this time he is more furious than before. He started to hit everything around him and was causing a mess around.

"Wait a minute!" Blossom said. "Coconut Tart Shoot!" She threw her yo-yo at Fuzzy which threw him back and he fell onto the floor. "Go, Bubbles."

Bubbles nodded and she knew what to do and she grabbed out her bubble staff and swings it left and right and there a large bubble appear and it landed on Fuzzy and it lifted him up from the grassy ground. "Buttercup!"

"Okay!" Buttercup raised her yellow mallet and there she hovered over close to the large bubble that Bubbles created. "Swing Sonic!" There the green energy hit the bubble and popped it so it hit Fuzzy and carried him into the sky until he was nowhere to be seen.

Blossom shook her head. "We would've helped if he just let us."

Bubbles and Buttercup shrugged.

"Well too late, I guess." Buttercup said.

"As for mayor-shichou, we'll have to talk to him when we get back." Blossom said.

"Why not now? Let's go girls." Proffessor Utonium said and the girls followed them as they begin to walk to where they placed their van.

* * *

><p>They all returned to the loud, busy city and they went straight to the mayor's office to tell him about their opinion on the forest.<p>

After that, the mayor said he will try to work it all out and not try to distrub the forest habitat.

"It's a shame to see the beautiful forest being destroyed. And all the animals there to be gone." Miyako said as she walks home with Momko and Kaoru.

"Yeah." Momoko agreed.

The three all came to a stop. The place where they split up and walk by themselves to their homes.

"Bye-bye!"

"See ya soon!"

"See you two later-desu."

Then the three split apart and walked their way back to their families.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__There you have the fail attempt of a chapter. *sigh* I'm sooo sorry! ^^' But I hope I finish the 3rd chapter then post it on soon. I'll probably finish it in about another hour. Then I'll get back to homework and tests. *sigh* Only a couple more months to go until its summertime. PLEASE COME QUICKLY! _

_Another note: I decided to make the pairings Takaai/Miyako (Bubbles), Natsuki/Momoko (Blossom) _

_For Kaoru, I've decided to make her a love interest. Anyone want to give me an idea on what the dude is like? is he cool? athletic? a badass? Tell me in a review! _


	3. Princess's Lonely Family Day

Chapter 3: Princess' Lonely Family Day

It was a normal usual morning in the Akatsutsumi house. The family is all together sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Heh? Family day?" Momoko said after her father suggested that today was going to be a day with family.

"I think that it's a really nice day to spend some time with family and since I'm the man of the house, you have to stay as well." Mr. Akatsutsumi said as she drank his morning coffee. "We can make up for that lost time while you were away at the lab."

Momoko's face went pale and she gives in. She has to keep the secret to herself and the others. She couldn't tell her family members about her secret identity even though she really wants to shove it in Kuriko's face, it was in the rules that Miss. Belium made up. And well a promise is a promise and rules are rules, so it's a secret that can't be told and she still didn't come up with a excuse for all those times she's spent at the lab.

"Okay. Okay. Today's family day." She says and quickly finish her breakfast and leaves the table to go up stairs and change. And to call the others to explain the reason why she might be absent at the lab today.

* * *

><p>After changing from her pink pajamias to a white t-shirt with pink lettering and a light pink skirt and adding a jean vest to feel complete, she calls the two to tell them about her father's sudden announcement about a 'family day'.<p>

"Sorry guys, but I might not show up to the lab today." Momoko said into the pink flip phone. "My otou-san announced that today is going to be a 'family day'. So I'm going to spend time with them doing whatever they want to do." She sighs. "Sorry. Again."

"So you're having family day too?" Kaoru said.

"Huh? Too?" Momoko asks.

She heard Kaoru sigh and say. "My oka-san dragged me into a day with the family. Apparently she heard that 'Lost time is never found again.' So I'm going to spend time with them too."

"Oh."

"Heh. So that leaves me all alone?" Miyako asked. "Maybe I'll go out and shop with my oba-sama."

"So that means that we all aren't going to be at the lab today..." Momoko said as she tries to arrange the unexpected events and the information that was just given to her.

"Looks like it." Kaoru said.

Momoko sighed deeply. She could be at the lab helping Professor Utonium or Ken or eating sweets. "Okay I guess thats it. See ya."

They exchanged their farewells and end the call.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Shirogane mansion, Himeko woke up to find her maids there to get her ready for her day and after changing into her usual purple dress, she takes Sapphire downstairs to see her parents.<p>

But much her to dissappointment, she finds them absent in the large family room. She glance down at the left for her.

_Dear Himeko, _

_Papa and I are flying to Europe to see your sister. We'll be back as soon as possible. Don't worry about that. _

_-Mama _

"Onee-sama. It's always onee-sama." Himeko said to herself and she walks back up to her room to sit alone hoping for them to return.

* * *

><p>The Matsubaras were sitting at the table at the resturants which Kaoru couldn't hate even more. She was the only one not having a good time. She loves her family. But there wasn't really much to do there. Her brothers were talking to each other about something that she doesn't enjoy and her parents were talking to the people at the next table about something which she doesn't bother paying attention to.<p>

What made the day even worst was that she was wearing the most girliest outfit in her whole entire closest. She blames Momoko and Miyako for buying it for her as a gift. She planned on never _ever _wearing it and was leaving it to burn in the back or her closet. But her mom found it and made her wear it for their family day. So now she's sitting at the table wearing light green shorts and a yellow and green striped one shoulder top (with a black tanktop under cause she is not wearing that without something under it!).

The resturant was packed with people and as she glanced up, she swore she saw a redhead with a large red ribbon bow on the head. She observes more closely and she then recognize the girl.

"Momoko!" She called out, catching her attention and she turns around to see Kaoru waving her arms out in the air.

"Kaoru." Momoko told her parents that she was going to leave their spot and walked over to Kaoru's table. It was quite odd since she never really got to meet her family. Well during their whole switcharoo thing with Fuzzy, she got to meet them but she was in Kaoru's body so she wasn't exactly her as in Momoko. She said 'hi' to her parents and sibling and tried not to make a fool out of herself in front of her older brother, Dai, whom she finds cool and well...hot!

"Join us!" Kaoru suggested.

"No. No. I'm here with my family." Momoko said, confused by Kaoru's offer. She thought that Kaoru didn't want her family to know that she was hanging out with a girly girl as a friend.

"They can join too!" Kaoru said, getting up and walking to lean on her shoulder.

"But-"

"Please..." Kaoru whispered into her ears and she looks at her with her big green puppy dog eyes. Momoko sighs and gives in, knowing that Kaoru will never leave her alone if she didn't.

* * *

><p>Himeko decided to drive around the city and buy useless things that she might just wear a day and throw away.<p>

After buying everything in the store, she came across a family. The mother and father with a little girl between the two. The little girl was hold both of their hands. "Mama. Can we buy ice cream?"

"Okay. Okay." The mother replied.

Himeko looked the other way and walked all the way to her limo where her driver and maids were waiting for her.

She got in the limo and grabbed Saphire and placed her on her lap and stroked her white fur in one direction.

"Why? Why do I, Himeko Shirogane , spend a time alone with no family. While _those _poorly dress and just plain poor people get to spend time together with those stupid grins?" She asked herself as Saphire curled up in her lap. She petted her and stopped at her tail. "It's _disgusting_!" She grabbed Saphire's pure white tail and Saphire shriek, returning at certain monster/villian back.

* * *

><p>At the lab, Peach detected a dark aura. "Black aura-da wan!"<p>

"Powerpuff Z!" Ken said. Peach jumped up and did his little dance before shouting out. "Powerpuff Z transform-da wan!"

At the resturant, Kaoru and Momoko looked down at their belt compacts that were blinking on and off. They gave each other a look and nodded.

"Otou-san, oka-san! Kaoru and I are going to go to the bathroom." Momoko said running towards the path to the restroom, not waiting for her parents to respond. Kaoru simple waved and ran after her.

In the restroom, they checked all around to see if there was anyone inside and when the area was all clear and was empty, they grabbed their compacts.

_Hyper Blossom! _

_Powered Buttercup! _

The two flew out of the resturant and out into the sky. Blossom looked around. _No trouble here. No exposion__s. _She took out her compact to contact Professor Utonium. "Professor Utonium, I don't see anything."

"Really Peach sensed a black aura earlier."Professor scratched his head, thinking.

"Well then, let's get back to-"

A large explosion was heard in a distance and Blossom and Buttercup flew over to the area where they heard the noise.

Princess was on the roof of a skyscraper with a hand cannon in her hand and was laughing that ridiculous laugh. "mwhooooohohooooo"

"Princess!" Both of them said in unison.

Princess aimed her cannon at the Tokyo park with was filled with families there smiling and going about their day. "No!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted as Princess pressed a button to release the fire.

"_Balloon Catcher!_" A large bubble caught the fire and it exploded within and the bubble popped at it does so, leaving everyone unharmed and a certain blonde and bubbly heroine was hovering above the scene. "Hello. Thank you for waiting." Bubbles smiled and waved to her teammates.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup and Blossom said with light in their eyes and was relieved that the people of Tokyo was unharmed.

Bubbles flew next to them and faced Princess. "I brought the bag for her." She said.

"Good. Let's Go!" Blossom said, her yo-yo appeared in her hand. "Spinning Choco Cake!" She spun her yoyo and it hit Princess right in the head, knocking her out completely and she fell off the building, only to be caught the big tan orange bag that the Powerpuff Z use to carry her off to the lab every time she causes trouble and she's knocked out.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why Himeko-san would transform on a day like this." Miyako said watching Princess turning back into Shirogane Himeko from the couch in the lab with the other girls.<p>

Kaoru as sitting on the couch with her arms tucked under her head and she leans back on the couch. "Well, didn't her parents left to see her sister or something?"

"So are you saying that she transformed because her parents left her alone to see her onee-san?" Momoko asked turning to the right and left to see Miyako's and Kaoru's expressions because she was sitting in the middle, between those too.

"Oh how poor. She must be really lonely." Miyako said looking sad at the girl who just tried to hurt/kill many Tokyo citizens.

The three looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Shirogane Himeko woke up in her bedroom. She looked around and climb out of bed to find that her was wearing her bright purple dress and Mary Janes. She sighed, knowing that it wasn't a dream that her parents left her for her older and way more loved sister.<p>

She heard a loud _boom_! She ran out of her bedroom and into the long hallways, only to find her maids running in the halls in all sorts of directions.

"Miss Himeko. Master and Lady Shirogane has returned with Miss Miko." One of her maids told her and then continued to run along with the others.

"Papa? Mama? Onee-sama?" Himeko said to herself then ran quickly to see her family return.

For once the family was all together and was going spend a day together. It was all perfect. Like it should be.

* * *

><p>The girls returned to their families. Momoko and Kaoru returned to their table and families and tried to dodge their questions about how long it took them to really use the bathroom.<p>

"So otou-san, what are going to be doing next?" Momoko asked her father. He looked at her funny before placing his tea cup down.

"I thought you didn't like family day, Momo." He said.

"Yeah but I changed my mind. So what will we be doing today?" Momoko smiled and her father returned with a soft smile.

"Well, why don't we go to the zoo?"

"Okay!"

"Otou-san. What will we be doing for today?" Kaoru asked, leaning on her elbows that were on the table.

"How about the park?"

"Yeah!" Kaoru said, grinning.

Family day wasn't so bad. It was actually really nice to spend time with family because that's all they really want. Just to spend time with family and that's exactly what they'll do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: _**_So that was it. Yeah...not my best week...cause of testing and...stuff... Anyway, I got my writing assignment back and got a 100! heck yea! So happy...last time I got 99...yea that's just..._

_I actually written out every single chapter I was going to write. (NERD!) Yea so the next chapter is going to be... (drumroll) _

_Chapter 4: Shopping with Trouble. _

_Yeah...not the best name ever..ohwell. I'm pretty happy that I'm sticking to this more than the other stories...(pro-cras-tin-ator) yea i am a big procrastinator. _

_Review! =.= _


End file.
